Fanora
Fanora is a beastmen witch who resides in the forest of Phantom. She is an extremely skillful alchemist but is also cruel and domineering in her attitude towards others, often trapping unwary travelers and using them to further her own experiments Attributes *Grade: C *Strength: Low *Wisdom: High *Cunning: Mediocre *Charisma: Mediocre *Agility: Low *Magical Affinity: Low *Moral Alignment: Evil Skills: '''Despite being a half-beastmen, she does not procure the physical strength trait of her beastmen father, instead what she inherited is her mother's guile and intellect of whom she hones with her ability to concoct powerful potions, be it beneficial or detrimentary or to cast powerful forbidden spells to aid herself or her Terra Lord/Lady. Fanora can brew poisons that could lay waste to an entire army when placed correctly and with her gifts in alchemy, she could even concoct a potion to strengthen soldiers to fight better in the battlefield '''National Benefit: The art of teaching comes naturally with Fanora, the fact that is agreed by her male students who would occasioanally be 'rewarded' if they dutifully tend to their studies. When employed in the service of a Terran Lord, Fanora would be able to provide with her schematics to building Alchemist Academy. This building however is restricted to only one. Equipment and Appearance Spotting a naturally pink colored hair, Fanora twirl her hair up in a sort of bun above her head and this allows for the full display of her racial heritage, her goat-like horns at the side of her head. Her skin is slightly tan in color but otherwise fair and unblemished, she spots a pair of violet eyes with slight marking like tear drops underneath each of her eyes and red lusciouslips. Another of her racial heritage is her pointy hears. Fanora has a body of a goddess no doubt, and this beauty if further enhance by her lascivious personality and her refusal to wear restrictive and too much clothing. Below her neckline, she wore a decorative collar made from swan's feathers and this embroidery is also attached with a small ruby gem in the front that slightly enhanced her magical ability. The rest of her body is completely exposed saved for few minor embroideries, just the way she likes it, it seems. One glance at her and anyone might've mistaken her for being completely nude. Her large breasts completely uncovered bounces with each and every movements she makes. Her nipples however is the only thing being covered by a small, golden pasties in the form of an orb with tiny spikes around it. This tiny pasties barely covered her nipples as it is though but they are not just for show. This pasties, unnamed is enchant with a soft magic that somehow enhances Fanora's beauty slightly, making her desirable to any men she encountered. Personality & Background Myrleena was born in noble family of Vestine Republic, but she grew up to abhor anything political, refusing to abide by her father's wish to marry her off for some political alliance. Despite coming from a noble bloodline, she had never really had much interests in dressing up and spending on jewelries as typical noble girls would, instead she had always been an adherent of her mother's religious sect. Inspired by tales of valor from past saintly knights and paladins while cursing her own luck of being born to a mysgnistic and selfish father. At the age of 15, she ran away from her home and seek shelter at the nearby chapel of Vestar. Small in comparison to other cathedral-cults, she knew she could not stay for long and the chapel could do little if her father uses his considerable political influence to force the church to give him back his daughter. With the help of the sisterhood of Vestar, they smuggled Myrleena out of the Republic and to the Nehirimm Theocracy where she was being taken care of by the High Cathedral and without any of influence from Vestine, she was safely out of the reach of her father. Myrleena studied diligently while under the care of sisterhood